


A Battle Of Phones

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Battleshipping, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Prompt: drawing doodles to each otherI asked friends for prompts to help my writers block: this is the result.





	A Battle Of Phones

“Here.” Seto said as he tossed two devices on the couch where Joey and Yugi were cuddled up.

Both stared at Seto for a second before turning their attention to his gifts.

Brand new KaibaCorp phones.

“Seto?” Yugi questioned hesitantly.

“Your phone is always dying and Joey’s screen is broken.” He dramatically looked away as he spoke, “I couldn’t stand looking at your sorry excuses of a phone anymore.”

Not to mention they weren’t KC… Seto was nothing if not _very_ confident in his products.

“The screen is unbreakable and is also entirely a solar panel. The battery last 3 to 5 days anyways.” Seto stated proudly.

“Thank you, Seto.” Joey said softly.

Joey had already been swiping away on the phone. He and seto had calmed down a lot since their teenage years and now more often than not spoke softly with each other. Yugi had had to work as the butter between the bread at the beginning, but now that was mostly unnecessary.

Seto just looked away at his thanks, but everyone knew he was just hiding a smile.

Joey took that exact moment to take a picture, glad he’d already muted the phone.

A side shot of smiling Seto. Perfect.

Yugi had caught onto Joey’s antics by now, giving him a sly wink.

“Thank you Seto!” Yugi echoed before also quickly setting up his phone.

Joey was hurriedly working on something on the screen, a glimpse told Yugi he was definitely trying to redraw the picture he took.

“Seto? Join us for tonight?” Yugi sweetly asked, already making a space for him to fit comfortable.

Before he could move, the special ringtone he had for them rang from his pocket. Joey was grinning. Oh no.

Seeing that expression, Seto slowly took out his phone and opened the message. A terrible drawing of him, with added sparkling filters and everything greeted him.

Before Joey could respond, Seto had also snapped a picture of him, sat down next to Yugi and also busily drew away at the screen. This was war.

Each message sent was more ridiculous than the last. The competition continued in silence.

Until both Seto and Joey’s phone rang at the same time.

The three of them, with fake eyebrows, moustaches and glasses penned on top of an actual picture filled their screens.

Joey and Seto looked at each other and then sighed.

The king of games had bested them both once again.

And the winner always gets a kiss, even in their unspoken competitions.

Seto loomed over and gave him a small peck on the lips, before withdrawing and seeing Joey do the same.

Yugi also sighed, content with his ridiculous boyfriends.


End file.
